Back To School
by donuts1998
Summary: Summer's over, and it's back to school. Except, this time it's middle school.Phineas and Ferb and their friends are now more mature and in middle school where they will have to deal with strict teachers, bullies, crushes, popularity, and most importantly puberty.
1. Chapter 1

**I always kind of imagined Phineas and Ferb in school while watching the show, so I decided to make this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**Phineas POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I heard a loud beeping noise as I slowly opened my eyes. It was me, Ferb, and Masen's alarm clock. It showed it was seven A.M. That means it's time to get ready for our first day of school. I was about to press the button to stop the alarm clock, but then I saw a tired looking Masen walk up to the clock, and picked it up, then he threw it out the window. He was about to climb back in his bed, but the door swung open, and bursts of light came flooding into the room. Perry jumped off my bed, and crawled under the Ferb's bed. Ferb's head instantly sat up from his bed. Masen's blood shot eyes widened. I sighed, then rubbed my eyes, and used all the strength I had to sit up.

"Okay boys, it's time to get up, it's your first day of middle school." said mom.

"Great." said Masen, sarcastically.

"Once you brush your teeth, and get your clothes on, breakfast will be on the table downstairs." said mom, before leaving the room.

I looked over to Ferb, who was already making his bed, then over to Masen, who was climbing back into bed. Like always, he was still wearing his red cap. I don't know why, but he always wore his cap, even while sleeping, and taking a shower. Me, Ferb, mom, Candace, dad, and Isabella were the only ones to ever see his bright blue hair under it. He never combed it so it was always as wild as me and Ferb's. But I guess he just doesn't want people to see his hair. As much as wanted to sleep like my step- brother, I knew that we had to get to school on time, for since it was our first day, it would make the first impression we have on our teachers. I yawned, and then I yelled

"Masen we have to get up, it's not summer anymore. So get up."

Masen just mumbled in his pillow, that he was face down in. I then grabbed my pillow off my bed, and then threw it at Masen's head. It had no effect.

"BRO GET UP!" I yelled.

Masen turned his head towards me, and gave me a blank stare, then laid his head back on the pillow. I got up and walked over to his bed, and then I yanked the covers and pillow off him and his bed. He sat up and gave me an angry glare, then said

"Fine!"

Masen got out of his bed, and then walked out the room. Ferb and I turned to each other, the Ferb walked out the room. As I stood there, Perry crawled from out under Ferb's bed, then did his usual growl, and walked out the room, and I followed.

**No POV**

Phineas over to the bathroom door, where Ferb and Masen was standing outside the door. Well Ferb was standing, Masen was leaning against the door, asleep. Phineas could already tell that the reason they had to wait was because Candace had gotten to the bathroom before them. Phineas could hear his sister humming the beat to Gichi Gichi Goo, while she was brushing her teeth. Ferb checked his watch, that he slept with for some reason, then showed Phineas the time. If Candace stayed there any longer, they'd probably have to miss breakfast to catch the bus. Phineas up to the door and knocked on a spot where Masen's head was. Once he did, the door slightly opened, and Candace's head popped out.

"What?" said Candace, annoyed.

"Well, me, Ferb, and Masen aren't going to be able to get any breakfast if you take any longer, so I was wondering if-"Phineas started.

"Oh yeah, I have to go to my first day of school looking horrible, just you dweebs can get something to eat." said Candace, angrily.

"Well it would be nice of you." said Phineas, shyly.

"Don't they serve breakfast at your school?" said Candace.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then you guys eat breakfast there." said Candace, pulling her head back in the door, and then shutting it.

"But Candace- huh, I guess we're eating at school Ferb." said Phineas.

Masen, who was woken when Candace shut the door he was leaning against, said

"Well we could get dressed, eat, and then brush our teeth."

"Actually, that makes more sense. If we had brushed our first then they would get dirty again while we're eating." said Phineas.

"Good, so let's go." said Masen, walking back into their shared room.

Phineas and Ferb followed him. As Phineas and Ferb entered the room, they saw that Masen was already in his regular get up, which was his red cap, a bright red shirt, and light blue jeans. His head was circular shaped, and even though he had lots of hair, his cap was just the right size to hide all of it. Masen still had the tired none caring expression on his face as he walked past his step- brothers. Phineas and Ferb walked over to their closet, and got their usual get up out and started to dress. Masen walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice, and then sat at the table. Lawrence was also sitting at the table reading the newspaper, while Linda was over at the oven frying bacon, while cooking eggs.

"Morning Masen." said Lawrence, not turning his attention from his newspaper.

"Meh." grunted Masen, while taking a bite out of the toast.

"Morning honey." said Linda, from the oven.

"Meh." grunted Masen again.

Usually Linda would address his rudeness, but she already understood why he was like, because he always acted like this every morning on the first day of school. The doorbell rang, as Candace started to walk down the stairs.

"Masen, could you get the door for me?" asked Linda from the oven.

Masen grunted again, and then walked over to the door. He opened the door to see his closest friend, and his brother's best friend Isabella Garcia- Shapiro standing there with a cute smile on her face. Masen thought she was cute, like everyone else did, and was glad to see her, but it still didn't change his attitude, for nothing could take him out of his tired depressed funk, he always had on the first day of school.

"Hi Masen!" said Isabella, glad to see her close friend.

"Meh." grunted Masen.

"I see you are in you morning school funk." said Isabella walking into the house.

Meh." grunted Masen, shutting the door.

"Hey Isabella." said Candace.

"Morning Isabella." yelled Lawrence, still looking at the paper.

"Good morning Isabella." called Linda. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I ate at home, but thanks for asking." said Isabella.

Masen sat on the couch in the living room, and Isabella sat next to him, and then pulled her backpack off her back, and pulled a piece of paper out her bag. She, Masen, Phineas, and Ferb had gone over their schedule, which they received in the mail the day before.

"Okay, so if you remember from yesterday, me, you, and Phineas shared the same math class, me, you, and Ferb share the same reading class, me and you share the same science class, and all of us share the same elective. So we'll have four of the seven hours together, got it." said Isabella.

Masen grunted. Isabella sighed, she knew that he would be this way until at least second hour. So while he sat there with an uninterested look on his face, she sat there with her hand holding up her face. Her face lightened as she saw her crush and his brother coming down the stairs. Phineas smiled as he saw her dreamingly staring at him.

"Hey Isabella!" said Phineas, as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" said Isabella.

"Getting ready for school." Phineas said as he walked over to the table.

"Morning Phineas, Ferb." said Linda.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" said Phineas, grabbing a piece of toast.

Ferb made himself a bowl of cereal instead. Linda had finished the bacon and eggs.

"Who wants some bacon and-"Linda started to call, but saw Masen was instantly standing in front of her. "I'm guessing you want some." said Linda.

Masen nodded. Even though he was still in his funk, he managed to smile at the fact of eating bacon. But as soon as she was about to hand him the pieces of bacon, she looked at the clock, and pulled the bacon back and said

"Look at the time. If you kids don't leave now, you'll miss the bus."

"But what about the bacon?" asked Masen.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be late to school on your first day." said Linda. "I'll just have to give it to Perry."

Linda put some of the bacon in Perry's bowl.

"But, but-"said Masen.

"C'mon, you don't want to be late." said Isabella, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Bye mom, see you after school." yelled Phineas, as him and Ferb followed Isabella pulling Masen out the door.

"Bye kids. So do you need a ride to school Candace?" asked Linda.

"No, Jeremy's coming over and driving me and Stacy to school in my car that dad built me." said Candace.

"Okay then." said Linda, grabbing herself a plate.

Linda looked out the window and saw that the bus was driving by. '_I hope the kids' first day of middle school's gonna be good._' She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF characters.**

**(School Bus)**

**No POV**

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen were skinny enough to fit in one seat, while Isabella sat with Katie. Buford and Baljeet lived further down the street so they took a different bus to get to school. Masen was against the window sleep, while Phineas and Ferb were talking about how their summer was.

"Ferb middle school is going to be awesome! Finally, this is the year that we finally don't have to hear the 'aren't you a little too young to do this?' line from adults anymore. This year we move from tweens to teens. Well after our birthdays of course, huh, which of course is during summer." said Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Phineas looked over Masen's head, and out the window.

"But even though I'm excited for middle school, I'm gonna miss summer. I'm miss building things every day with you and Masen, I'm gonna miss wondering where Perry is, well I could still do that but it wouldn't be the same, and I'm even going to miss Candace trying to show mom our inventions. You know that was so nice of her, she was so proud of us that she wanted everyone to know how awesome we were, even though she was the awesome one." said Phineas.

Ferb smiled. He was going to miss sitting under the trees with his brothers, trying to figure out what to build. He was going to miss building huge, then their sister failing to reveal it to their mother. But he was a little curious where they went every day. But he knew now that school was in, he would have to go through the whole year without doing anything like that.

"But we still can have awesome adventures, like the adventure of learning." said Phineas, turning to his green headed brother.

The school bus had come to a stop in front of the school. The kids started to stand and pile into the aisles. Phineas and Ferb woke Masen, who was angry that they did, and the three got in the line and exited the bus. Phineas, Ferb, and Masen stood outside the bus and looked up at their new school building. Isabella walked up beside them and said

"Guys if you keep staring at it for any longer then you're gonna be late to class."

Then Isabella started to walk towards the building. The boys snapped out of their trance and followed her, but were stopped by Buford.

"Hey Buford." said Phineas.

"Hey guys, so I guess we're finally here." said Buford.

"Yeah, our first day of middle school. That means we only have three more years till high school." said Phineas.

"You know, I never understood why some people call it Jr. High and others called it middle school. I mean what's the difference?" asked Buford.

"I don't know. That sounds like a question Baljeet would know, where is he?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know, I was looking for him before I found you guys. It's very easy to lose someone here. But I better go find him before another bully does, so I'll catch you guys later." Buford said, as he disappeared into the crowd.

Phineas looked at Ferb, who had his usual expression, then over at Masen, who was half asleep. Then he started to walk into the crowd of kids, and his brother followed. They lost each other in the crowd of students scrambling to find their classes, and where to go. Masen pulled out the piece of paper that Phineas had wrote his locker number, to try to locate his locker, but as soon as he pulled it out, a big kid who was trying to squeeze through the crowd, squeezed past him and ripped the paper. Masen sighed, and then started to walk in a random direction. He eventually came across Isabella who was already at her locker, putting her stuff in it. Masen walked up to her. Isabella turned towards him, and she had already guessed that he would come to her to help him find his locker.

"You need me to find your locker, don't you." said Isabella.

Masen nodded, and then she walked about three lockers to the right of hers, and then entered his combination in it, and opened it.

"Thanks." mumbled Masen, as he started to put his things in his locker.

Isabella turned to go back to her locker, but was stopped by Masen grabbing her arm.

"I was just wondering how you knew my locker number, and my combination number?" asked Masen.

"Because I memorized them yesterday." said Isabella.

"Why?" asked Masen.

"Because if I didn't, who would? You sure didn't." said Isabella, then she pulled her arm out his grasp, and headed to her locker.

Masen finished putting his items in his locker, and then closed it. He then realized that Baljeet was talking to a kid a few lockers down. Then Baljeet moved to the next, and then the next kid, and then the next one, until he reached Masen.

"What are you doing?" asked Masen.

"Well I lost Buford, and I need to locate him before a bigger bully comes and claims me, so I'm going from locker to locker seeing anyone has seen him. Have you seen him?" asked Baljeet.

Masen tried to remember if had saw Buford earlier, but he was tired he could remember, so he just said

"Nope, haven't seen since yesterday."

Baljeet sighed, then said

"Oh, well I'd better get to class before any bully-"

"Hey nerd!" yelled a big mean- looking kid from further down the hallway.

"I'll see you Phineas, and Ferb later, I have to get to class!" said Baljeet, before running down the hallway, followed by the bigger kid.

'_I'd better get to class too._' Masen thought to himself. '_I don't want be late on the first day. Now what was my first hour again… CRACKERS! Maybe Isabella knows._' Masen looked over to where Isabella's locker was, and saw her close it and start to walk down the hallway. Masen ran to catch up to her.

Phineas had finished putting his things in his locker. He was a little disappointed that none of his friends' lockers had been in the same area as his. He turned to start heading for his first hour math class, but saw Baljeet running through the hall from a bigger, more muscular boy. He had no idea what that was about, so he decided to ignore it. It didn't take long for him to locate his math class, it was only six doors away from his locker. As he entered, he saw that he shared the class with a few of his friends. He shared it with Masen, Isabella, Buford, Ginger, and… uh- oh, Billy Fancer, a kid with flattened black, a black, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Billy was a big jerk, which was mainly because he was spoiled. His family was richer than most kids because his mom is an actress, and his dad owns a worldwide orange juice factory. He didn't like Phineas, Ferb, or Masen because he was jealous that everyone liked them much better than they did him. Also in his class was a girl named Sally, a girl with dark long blond hair. She usually wore a bright blue dress, with matching she, and a dark purple belt. Even though Phineas didn't like her she he had to admit she was cute, almost as cute as Isabella. Phineas had dated her for a short time during the summer, but it didn't end well. It turned out that she was actually rude, and mean spirited. Phineas wanted to stay as far from them as possible. He walked over to where Buford, Isabella, and Masen were.

"Hey guys, so I guess we the same math class." said Phineas.

"Dude, we established that yesterday." said Masen.

"Oh right." said Phineas.

"Hey did you guys see who else was in this class?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, the two biggest loud mouthed jerks in the neighborhood." said Buford, pointing to Sally with one hand, and Billy in the other.

Sally turned to see Buford pointing at her, and then she stood up from her desk, and started to head towards them. Phineas noticed this and started to sink down in the desk he was sitting in because the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with anyone. Isabella on the other hand, wanted the exact opposite, she still had lots of anger built up. Masen, who was too tired to care, sat there with a bored expression on his face. Buford hadn't noticed she was walking up behind him, till she was already there.

"What do you want?" said Isabella.

"Well I wanted to apologize to you guys." Sally said softly.

"Bring on! I'll tear you limb from- Wait, did you say you wanted to apologize?" said Isabella.

Phineas sat up straight, Masen looked up from his desk, and Buford around.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said the things I said, and did the things I did. It was all just a ploy to get Phineas to like me, and it was wrong." said Sally.

"What, but why would you do that?" asked Phineas.

"Well when I came here I saw that everyone liked Isabella, and I didn't want you to not like me, so I wanted to be like someone that you and everyone else did like." said Sally, she turned to Isabella. "And the reason I was so mean to you was because I saw you as a threat, which I shouldn't have done, and I'm sorry for it."

Isabella studied her face. She couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. Sally looked towards the floor.

"I won't forgive me, but I just hope we could be friends in the future." said Sally.

Sally turned to walk back to her seat, but Phineas stopped her.

"I might regret this, but I forgive you." said Phineas.

Sally got a confused look on her face.

"Really? How could you forgive me so easily?" she asked.

"Well it's just the kind of person I am." said Phineas. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance."

Sally hugged him.

"Thanks Phineas!" said Sally.

"You can come sit with us if you want." said Phineas.

Sally looked at Isabella.

"I think it'll be better if I stayed over there." she said, before walking back to her original seat.

Phineas walked back over to his friends. Even though she agreed with pretty much everything Phineas did, she didn't like the fact he had forgave Sally, or at least so easily.

Sally walked back to her seat, and sat. The girl next to her leaned over and asked

"So did you do it?"

"Yeah, but it was harder than I thought. I was so scared they weren't going to forgive me." said Sally.

"Well they didn't, only Phineas meaning you're gonna have to earn the trust of the others if you want to be their friends." said the girl.

"I know." said Sally. "But having good friends is worth it."


End file.
